Hell Is A Reality For Some
by Devil Enchantment
Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter crossover as well as a mixture of Supernatural. What happens when Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix need help, who will they turn to and why is Hermione acting so strange?
1. What about La Push?

It was a dreary cold horrible morning in the North West Highlands of Scotland when Harry Potter and some of his friends – Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and a few Order of the Phoenix members had gathered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; having a meeting in the room of requirements in the summer.

There were many debates about Voldemort and his army as they knew the dark forces were acquiring different creatures from around the world from centaurs to werewolves and giants. The second Wizarding war had been going on for a long time now and sadly there were many casualties on both sides.

"We need more people on our side!" Ronald Weasley stated; the red haired blue eyed freckled teenager had a grimace on his face as he had seen his family go through so much and it had only been recently that Molly, his mother had agreed for him to sit in the meetings.

Although once Remus had decided to tell them all about a pack of shape-shifters in La Push, Washington – things seemed to perk up. Yet Hermione who was normally talkative due to being the brains of the 'Golden' Trio had stayed quite quiet, hiding away in a corner and only put her input on matters when she was asked for opinions.

Harry had looked at Lupin with uncertainty but had given much thought about the help despite being rather reluctant as he blamed himself every-time, he heard someone mention killings or missing people.

Then after the Order of the Phoenix agreed with Remus's idea; it had only taken a few days for them to actually decide on who the 'team' members that were going and who would be staying behind.

At first; Molly had abruptly told the older members that Ronald, Hermione and Harry would stay behind but it was her husband Arthur and her two eldest sons – Bill and Charlie that persuaded her to let her second youngest and her 'two' adoptive children go.

The team that had flown all the way to La Push using Muggle Transport were Remus, Tonks, Ronald, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Harry, George and Fred as the rest of the Order had stayed behind in Great Britain as not to make anything known to the Death Eaters or Voldemort.

La Push was a Native American reservation in Washington State and the local town was called Forks; a rather unusual name which had made a few of the Witches and Wizards laugh when Remus had brought it up but Hermione did research about it.

Telling them a bit about the history of the Quileute tribe and Bill who was badly scarred from getting attacked seemed rather interested in the idea of 'shape-shifters' that turned into wolves instead of being a 'child of the moon'.

Once they had reached La Push, they had all apparated or some side apparated onto First Beach where they were met by Sam Uley, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black and Jared Cameron.

Short introductions were made before they were taken to Sam's girlfriend Emily Young's house which was a tiny wooden house that had two wooden steps leading to the porch and the door was open.

A beautiful young woman with exotic good looks, long glossy black hair and satiny copper skin with three scars going down the left side of her face had come out to greet them and Sam had pecked her lips softly before she was introduced to each member as Emily Young who said a polite yet soft 'hello'.

It was a long and difficult discussion that they had made and it was Jacob who suggested that they should talk to the Cullen family about it as maybe they could help but luckily Remus knew who they were on about as Carlisle Cullen was quite 'known' in some areas of the world and an agreement was made to see if they could help them.

After they were allowed to cross the treaty line upon the agreement of Carlisle and his family – Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and now Isabella Swan (who is still a human at this point).

Sam had agreed for only the four other shape-shifters to come as Leah and Seth Clearwater were to stay at home and if at any point that one of the others stepped out of line, they too would be forced to go back to La Push.

They arrived at a rather large well-proportioned modernized house that had an entire south wall made out of glass and once Carlisle who was a tall blonde haired golden eyed vampire let them in one by one; he had showed them to the first floor where some of the family were waiting despite the missing presence of Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Bella.

Although Hermione who was quite nervous because of something seemed to stay back a little while the others introduced themselves as she held a secret, a secret kept for many years as she wasn't even a human being. She was a demon – one of many and her kind despised most creatures such as vampires and humans so they didn't get along too well. 

''Sam explained the situation briefly but we would like to know more before anything else is discussed'' Carlisle explained quite politely.

As he sat beside Esme who smiled at them all softly while Rosalie and Alice were sat on a different couch. He looked towards Remus who had been told by Harry that it was best if he were to explain bits and pieces with some input from the others.  
Bill, George, Fred and Hermione were all stood near the back of the living room by the large glass windows while Ronald, Tonks, Harry, Charlie and Remus were seated on either the other couches or on chairs that had been brought into the room and the shape-shifters were lingering around either in the room or in the kitchen.

It wasn't until Jasper and Emmett had come back from hunting after the discussion ended that the two had realized that they had guests and it was Jasper whose military experience as well as empathic ability that spotted Hermione hiding away in a corner.  
Quick yet sharp words were spoken between the family of vampires and Esme was horrified to learn that the 'young' girl was actually a demon, a being that caused destruction & pain among the human beings as well as other creatures.

The dark haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes looked towards the honey blonde haired vampire that was six foot three while she was only standing at five foot eight – an inch shorter than Rosalie who had stood up and went to Emmett's side, murmuring something into his ear while watching the group of strangers carefully.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" questioned Harry who looked confused and kept looking back/forth between his 'best-friend' that he had known since the age of eleven years old and the Cullen's as Hermione had straightened her back up a little.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes flashed pure black with no pupil after a loud growl came out of Jasper's throat as he felt everyone's emotions – the confusion, anger, sadness and fear. Then it was Alice, the short black haired golden eyed vampire that stopped her mate from lunging at the brunette who had moved away from where she was stood near the eldest Weasley. 


	2. I Am Not Like Them

In the Cullen's living room, the friends of Hermione as well as the shape-shifters who had come into the room were quite confused on why the atmosphere had become rather tense and awkward.

Jasper was posed to strike at Hermione while she had her hands clenched despite the fact that Bill who had moved from the window had his hand on her shoulder, knowing that the brunette could inflict quite a lot of damage as she was highly skilled.

''Why are you with them?" Jasper's sharp tone surprised everyone and Carlisle had looked at Sam who looked between the family and the guests that he had brought to the house.

Yet Hermione did not answer that question until Emmett had blurted out what she truly was to everyone in the room and the shock as well as disbelief had made Jasper take a step backwards.

"Is it true?" asked Harry who looked towards his friend who he had known for years with a shocked expression on his face and the torn look in his green eyes made Hermione simply nod. 

''Why didn't you tell us" exclaimed Ron despite the warning that came from his four older brothers as the four older Weasley's just like Remus and Tonks had already somewhat realized on why she hadn't told them.

''She was worried about your reaction.'' The answer had come from Alice who had hardly spoke a word despite the fact that she was normally quite bubbly and energetic; the black haired vampire smiled softly at Hermione who looked at her with surprise on her face. 

Although questions remained unanswered until Edward had arrived home after spending some 'quality' time with Bella at her house; the bronze haired mind reader looked quite over-whelmed by everyone's thoughts and didn't seem pleased at the sight of Jacob who just scowled.

''Hermione, would you like to explain how you became a demon to us?" Tonks asked, her never-ending changing hair colour had turned to a shocking bright pink before fading into dark brown and it was good when people wanted to identify the auror's moods.

All of them had a feeling that the way Hermione's human life ended wasn't pretty and she grimaced at the thought of having to explain anything to her friends, to the allies that would either help them or leave them to deal with what they were facing in the Wizarding World alone.

''I was born to Jasna and Aleksander in 1300 at the very end of the 13th century in Slovakia.'' She said, softly after much encouragement from her friends especially the older ones.

''The life I lived was not pleasant but I lo…loved my parents till the day they died in 1319; a violent illness had sent my mother to an early grave and my father followed soon after.'' Hermione explained that her human life was hard due to being very poor and that she worked at an early age as it had just been the three of them.

That her life had quickly ended soon afterwards as she at the age of nineteen years old had decided that she could do no more so she did a deal with the devil.

Pauses were made and questions were asked by many of them, some she answered and some she didn't but her friends had the right to know why she had lied to them, why she had kept it hidden for so many years as if the dark side knew about her then she would be more trouble than she was worth.

Edward and Carlisle seemed to be having a one sided conversation about the recent turnout of events, the whole family were intrigued by the demon that didn't seem normal at all as she had lived so long as being a 'human' being, did she have the will to change when they would need her the most?


End file.
